lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF LUTETIUM ISOTOPES
By''' Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in new Energy)' ' ( September 2014) ''' Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in thecorrect nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS. Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Naturally occurring '''lutetium (Lu) is composed of 1 stable isotope Lu-175 (97.41% natural abundance) and one long-lived radioisotope, Lu-176 with a half-life of 3.78 × 1010 years (2.59% natural abundance). 34 radioisotopes have been characterized, with the most stable, besides Lu-176, being Lu-174 with a half-life of 3.31 years, and Lu-173 with a half-life of 1.37 years. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than 9 days, and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than half an hour. This element also has 18 meta states. The primary decay mode before the most abundant stable isotope, Lu-175, is electron capture (with some alpha and positron emission), and the primary mode after is beta emission. The primary decay products before Lu-175 are isotopes of ytterbium and the primary products after are isotopes of hafnium. The core of lutetium , the Lu-142, with 71 protons and 71 neutrons (odd number) breaks the high symmetry giving only one stable isotope. In general since the additional p71n71 is a vertical system with S =0, the structure of Lu-142 has S =0 with six horizontal planes of opposite spins . Note that two horizontal squares like the down square (-HSQ) and up square (+HSQ) exist under and over the structure of the six planes. They give also S = 0 because the two deuterons of -HSQ (down square) have S = -2 and the two deuterons of the +HSQ (up square) have S = +2. Of course several protons of such a core form blank positions able to receive 33 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions in the stable Lu-175. However for constructing the stable structure of symmetrical arrangements in several nuclides as in the following group including the stable Lu-175 with S = +7/2, the Lu-142 (core) changes the spin from S = 0 to S = +1, because one deuteron of -HSQ with S = -1 turns to a vertical system with S =0 giving S = +1 in order to make symmetrical arrangements with the additional p71n71. Also the second deuteron of the down horizontal square (-HSQ) changes the spin from S =-1 to S = +1 giving S =+2. Particularly it goes to +HSQ for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up square. In other words under symmetrical arrangements the Lu-142 as a core has S = +3. Under this condition the stable Lu-175 with S = +7/2 of 33 extra neutrons based on the Lu-142 (core) with S = +3 has 17 extra neutrons of positive spins and 16 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is ' '''S = +3 + 17(+1/2) + 16(-1/2) = +7/2 ' 'On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the stable nuclide (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' '''STRUCTURE OF Lu-169, Lu-171, Lu-173, Lu-175, Lu-177, Lu-179, Lu-180, Lu-181, Lu-183, AND Lu- 184 The structure of the above nuclides including the stable Lu-175 is based on the structure of the Lu-142 (core) having S = +3 . For example the unstable Lu-173 with S =+7/2 of 31 extra neutrons has 16 extra neutrons of positive spins and 15 extra neutrons of negative spins . That is S = +3 + 16(+1/2) + 15(-1/2) = +7/2 These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron but their small number cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structure of the Lu-175 with S = +7/2 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the heavier unstable Lu-177 with S = +7/2 the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable Lu-175 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. In the same way the more extra neutrons than those of the stable Lu-175 of the unstable from Lu-179 to Lu-184 make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. STRUCTURE OF Lu-150, Lu-151, Lu-157, Lu-159, Lu-161, Lu-163, Lu-165, Lu-170, Lu-178 AND Lu-182 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Lu-142 (core) having S = +1. In this case the additional p71n71 as a deuteron of S= +1 makes horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up horizontal square (+HSQ). Under this condition the unstable Lu-150 with S = +2 of 8 extra neutrons (based on the Lu-142 with S = +1) has 5 extra neutrons of positive spins and 3 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +1 +5(+1/2) + 3(-1/2) = +2 Whereas the Lu-182 with S = +1 has 40 extra neutrons of opposite spins. Here the 7 extra neutrons than those of the stable L-175 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Lu-154, Lu-156, Lu-158, Lu-160, Lu-162, Lu-164, AND Lu-174 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of Lu-142 (core) having S = -2. In this case one deuteron of the up square (+HSQ) with S = +1 changes the spin from S =+1 to S =-1 giving S = -2. Particularly it goes to the down horizontal square (-HSQ) in order to make horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up square. Under this condition the unstable Lu-154 with S = -2 has 12 extra neutrons of opposite spins, while the unstable Lu-174 with S = -1 of 32 extra neutrons has 17 extra neutrons of positive spins and 15 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -2 + 17(+1/2) + 15(-1/2) = -1 ' ' STRUCTURE OF Lu-152, Lu-155, Lu-166, Lu-168, Lu-172 AND Lu-176 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of this group are based on another structure of Lu-142 (core) having S = -5. In this case the two deuterons of of the up horizontal square ( +HSQ ) change their spins from S = +2 to S = -2 giving S = -4 in order to make horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the down square (-HSQ). Also the additional p71n71 as a deuteron with S= -1 makes horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the down square. In other words the core (Lu-142) in the presence of such extra neutrons has a structure with S=-5. Under this condition the unstable Lu-152 with S = -5 ( based on the Lu-148 with S = -5) has 10 extra neutrons of opposite spins. Whereas the unstable Lu-176 with S =-7 of 34 extra neutrons has 15 extra neutrons of positive spins and 19 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -5 + 15(+1/2) + 19(-1/2) = -7 Here the one extra neutron than those of the stable Lu-175 in the absence of blank positions makes a single bond leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts